1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to utility holders and more particularly to a novel specimen holder that is readily positionable in connection with a camera lens useful in macro-photography incorporating a universal means for adjusting the specimen with regard to focus, side-position and elevation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Although cameras have been employed for taking the picture of small specimen objects or subjects, it has been difficult to hold the subject or object in a proper position along the focal plane of the magnifying lens in the camera so that a proper picture can be taken. Usually, the camera is placed on a tripod for stability and held in a fixed position with respect to the subject or the object during the taking of the picture. However, when pictures of subjects or objects are needed in macro-photography, it is difficult to maintain the subject or object in position even though the camera is fixedly disposed on a tripod.
Furthermore, under such circumstances, it is necessary that the lens of the camera be placed very close to the specimen object being photographed and that the specimen subject be kept at the proper focal distance from the lens during the time that the picture is being taken.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel means for supporting or holding a specimen object or subject which may be readily adjusted by up and down movement as well as side-by-side movement and additionally by rotary movement so that the specimen subject or object may be properly placed with respect to the lens of a camera. In order to arrange such a means, the mounting means should be carried on the camera itself and should include cantilevered components which extend forward of the camera lens where azimuth and elevation adjustments can be made.